


Suatu Hari Di Masa Depan

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: Selayaknya elang yang dapat melihat jauh, begitulah pula seorang Ravenclaw. Inilah kisah Luna Lovegood, dan visinya yang tak terduga.





	Suatu Hari Di Masa Depan

Rumah itu kecil saja. Dindingnya dari tumpukan bebatuan, berpintu biru, dengan petak tangga tak beraturan yang dijejeri pot-pot tanaman yang tak beraturan pula. Dedaunan pohon yang entah apa menjuntai menyelimuti atapnya. Jauh dari kesan mewah, tapi cukup manis dan menarik.

Luna menamainya Little Venice. Bukan, bukan karena ia menghadap laut. Tapi karena setiap pasang naik, air laut akan masuk menggenangi rumah.

Tak seorangpun mengerti mengapa nona ajaib satu ini menempati rumah yang tak efisien itu.

.

Mereka mengadakan reuni hari itu. Luna, Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, dan Hermione. Petang baru datang bersamaan air pasang. Menelan tangga rumah, membanjiri seisi lantai satu yang cuma diisi berpot-pot tanaman herbal sihir, dan terus mengalir hingga menggenangi taman di halaman belakang.

"Gawat! Banjir! Banjir!"

Pun demikian, mereka malah menggulung celana, dan berlarian sambil cekikikan ke taman belakang.

.

Draco duduk memeluk lutut di gazebo Luna yang dirambati mawar-mawar putih. Air menggenang sebatas betis, bening. Kelopak-kelopak mawar putih jatuh ke permukaan, hanyut. Aneh sekali betapa kekacauan ini malah menenangkannya. Ingatan kala kecil main air di tepi pantai bersama Ibunya melintas, sekilas Draco tersenyum, menerawang.

Luna menuangkan teh ke cangkir-cangkir aneka rupa, aneka warna. Harry dan Hermione membuat bermacam-macam sandwich. Lapis selai, lapis telur, hingga lapis daging, sementara Ginny dan Ron mengutil semuanya. Meja berantakan, penganan berserakan. Gelak tawa pecah ketika cerita zaman dulu dibahas lagi. Neville uncang-uncang kaki di bangku, sekali dua kali menciprati Ron sembari terbahak-bahak.

Di padang rumput yang tergenang, beberapa ekor sardin berenang-renang. Hermione terpekik girang. Seperti kanak-kanak, mereka kembali berlarian, mengejar ikan yang kebingungan di bilah-bilah rerumputan. Luna membawa jaring, tongkat sihir terlupakan. Sambil tergelak-gelak, ia dan teman-temannya menebar perangkap, sardin-sardin malang pun hilang kesempatan.

.

"Aku tak peduli apa kata orang. Little Venice-mu adalah yang terbaik, Luna."

Dan Luna tersenyum. Riang. Bahagia.

.

Dulu, dulu sekali. Ketika memutuskan untuk mandiri, Luna menjumpai sebuah rumah kecil di tepi laut, yang tertutupi pohon-pohon liar.

"Nona, Anda serius mau rumah ini? Setiap setengah tahun air laut akan naik, dan rumah menyedihkan ini selalu kebanjiran. Tidak efisien. Kalau boleh, saya bisa mencarikan rumah lain yang lebih baik."

Luna menggeleng. Matanya menatap visi yang jauh. "Tidak. Ini sempurna. Little Venice kami."


End file.
